Submit to Me
by YuriChan220
Summary: Hyoki becomes a futanari and wants to test it on her big sister. However, Leo's not the only victim.


**Submit to Me**

 **Pairing: Leo x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: This is somewhat inspired by this Japanese doujin with Hyoki and Leo, so I thought I'd write about this, add some stuff to it. Enjoy~**

Leo opens her eyes to find herself in a large empty room. Both of her arms are chained to the wall. She looks around the room only to find one single door. Leo grits her teeth and tries to pull away, but her body is still weak from that last battle with Hyoki, which she lost to. Her little sister is indeed strong, maybe stronger than Leo. But after being defeated, she has to take to an account with this? What's with this girl?

Suddenly, the door creaks open, letting in a bit of light and Hyoki proceeds to enter.

"Ahhhhh, Leo-onee-sama~" the dark haired girl says. "I see that you're finally awake~"

"Hyoki…" Leo grits her teeth. "Why…why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh~? Is there something the matter with this situation~?" Hyoki goes to her knees and playfully slaps one of her big sister's breasts.

"You just tied me up!" Leo shouts. "What's the purpose of this!?"

Hyoki chuckles as she stands up. "Ohhhh, that. Well, to be honest, I don't know if you noticed, but I came across something interesting. Something that made me change just slightly."

"And that something is?"

"Actually, it's a someone," Hyoki says. "Can't remember her name, but she's got skill when it comes to chemistry. So…I challenged you to battle just for this~"

"Hyoki, you didn't have to do THIS to me after that!" Leo says as she struggles. "Whatever Haruka-san's done to you, she's out of her mind!"

Hyoki gently puts her finger to Leo's lips. "Nonsense. You'll get the hang of it soon. Now, enough chit chat. I'm getting hard already~"

"Hard?" It is then that Leo notices a thick penis sticking out between her legs. Her violet eyes widen. "W-wait…d-don't tell me Haruka-san…"

"That's right~" Hyoki fully shows her penis to her big sister. "I became a futanari and I'm so excited to test this new thing on you. My very first victim, Leo-onee-sama~!"

Leo's body shakes a little as her violet eyes focus on the throbbing, thick penis. She's never seen something like this before and whatever Hyoki's going to do with it, she has to be prepared for it. The dark haired girl pokes Leo's cheek with her penis.

"Hey, come on, come on~" Hyoki says. "Suck on it. Do whatever you wish~"

"Wait…right now?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I poke you with it otherwise?"

Leo stares at it for what it seems like minutes have gone by already. It's still throbbing in front of her face and if she doesn't do something, Hyoki will be upset. Closing her eyes, she leans in and pecks at the tip, just a bit before going to full on kissing it. Then, she uses her tongue to lick the tip in circles about 3 times before opening her mouth and lets Hyoki's penis enter. It's big and this around her mouth, plus it smells a bit funny. But she HAS to do this. She moves her head back and forth, slowly and cautiously while Hyoki puts her hand on her big sister's head to help her with the moving.

"Yes…ohhhh, yeeeees~" Hyoki says. "Keep going! Your mouth feels so warm on my penis!"

Leo just keeps on concentrating on Hyoki's cock. She sucks and sucks, pulls away for a bit to give the tip a lick or two then go back to sucking. Hyoki moans and groans from all this, but despite all that, it makes her happy. Her own big sister sucking her cock like this.

"Ohhhh, man! Leo-onee-sama….I'm gonna explode! Here, take your first semen of the day~!" Hyoki grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly and finally, releases her flood of semen inside Leo's mouth.

A sound of gargling is heard from Leo as she tries her best to take in as much as possible, despite some of the cum dripping on the floor. She then pulls away and swallows it all by instinct.

"Taste good~?" Hyoki says.

"Tastes…a bit bitter…" Leo answers.

"Awwww, but that's just your first time. Don't worry. Pretty soon, the bitter taste will become a sweet one~" The dark haired girl helps her big sister up on her feet and lifts one of her legs up to show her wet pussy. "Oh, my! You're wet just from sucking my dick like this~?"

"Th-that's impossible!" Leo protests.

"Nonsense~!" Hyoki uses two of her fingers to touch in between her legs. "Your body never lies~" She shows Leo the love juices on her fingers. "See? It's clear that you want more of it~"

"No…no!"

"Ohhh, yes!" Hyoki grabs hold of her big sister's leg, puts it against her as she aims her penis towards her pussy. "Now hold still."

"Wait…you're not actually thinking of putting that thing inside me, are you!?"

"I want to!" Hyoki protests. "Because again, I want to test it out. I can't back down now!"

Leo grits her teeth, turning her head away. What choice does she have? She's already chained up as it is, so there's no way for her to escape. Closing her eyes, she gives a reluctant nod, giving her consent. Hyoki gasps happily and nods back, proceeding to insert her penis inside Leo's pussy. The thickness feels so tight around her vaginal walls. She's never felt like this before. Right when it goes all the way in, Leo's violet eyes widen and she sounds like she's gasping for air.

"I-it's in…it's all the way…in!" Leo grunts.

"Ohhhhh, god you're so tight!" Hyoki grunts as well. "But that's fine. That's…ohh…fine with me! Now then, get ready, Leo-onee-sama! To become a woman by your own younger sister!"

"Hah!? Hyoki…Hyoki wait!"

It's too late for that. The dark haired girl is already thrusting slowly and cautiously at first. Leo can really feel that penis rubbing against her vaginal walls and Hyoki's balls smacking against her behind. The blonde beauty lets out whimpers and moans from each thrust. Hyoki positions herself to be as close to her big sister as possible, facing the blonde beauty as she keeps on thrusting. She manages to grope one of her breasts with her hand while keeping hold of Leo's leg on her shoulder with the other.

"Ahhh….ah…ahhhh! Hyoki…Hyoki…!" Leo groans. "Y-you're going faster than I expected!"

"Ahhhhh~! Haaaah~! I can't help it, Leo-onee-samaaaa~!" Hyoki says happily. "I'm just so happy that I'm doing it with the one I adore! The one I finally get to spend time with after all these years~! This is the life of true bonding~!" She puts her thrusts into a little bit more force, but still gentle.

"Guh! Hyoki…you're too intense!" Leo grunts.

"I'm sorry, but like I said….oohhhh…I can't help it~!" Hyoki says. Her face is just inches close to her big sister's. "Once I start, I won't be able to stop. Your pussy feels just too good~! Pretty soon, YOU'LL start to love it!"

Leo grits her teeth, still letting her little sister keep on thrusting inside her. The more intense she gets, the sooner Leo is starting to reach her limit. Hyoki knows this, but doesn't want her to. Instead, she lets go of Leo's leg and cups both hands to her cheeks, inching her face closer and closer.

"Not yet…" she whispers. "Not yet, Leo-onee-sama…"

She then locks lips with the blonde beauty's, making her violet eyes widen once again. However, shortly after, Leo feels that Hyoki's kiss is very soothing…so relaxing…so moist on the lips. It turns out that her little sister is trying to tell her to calm down and just go with it, no matter how strange it is. She slightly opens her mouth, giving Hyoki permission to insert her tongue inside her mouth and then both tongues caress each other with soft moans heard from both of them. Hyoki can still multi-task, so her thrusting never stops even when kissing her most precious big sister in the world. Eventually, the kissing stops to give Leo a chance to breathe and let out loud and slightly high pitched moans unlike her usual deep voice. The thrusts become faster and harder. Hyoki grips on her big sister's leg with both hands, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Th-this is it, Leo-onee-sama…ahhh…I'm gonna pour a full load inside you!" Hyoki says. "I'm gonna cuuuuum!"

With one last hard thrust, the dark haired girl shoots a flood of semen inside her big sister's pussy. Leo lets out a cry of pleasure, arching her back. Then, when it's over, both of them relax, panting heavily as Hyoki manages to pull away and fall on her bottom, slightly exhausted, but happy at the same time. Semen start pouring from Leo's pussy as the blonde beauty pants heavily.

"You've done good…Leo-onee-sama…" Hyoki breathes. "But…this is far from over…" She manages to stand up back on her feet. "I'm still hard. So please…"

 ****Meanwhile****

Yuyaki is in a rush. Dressed in her shinobi clothing, she uses her ninja speed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, to search for her beloved Leo. Somehow, she is sensing danger just from where she is and immediately, she left her team and went straight to rescue Leo. She needs to get to her before anything harms Leo in any way.

"I'm coming…Leo-san…" she says softly. Her weapons aren't on her…for now. "I'm coming for you…"

 ****Back at the Mansion****

Leo is on the floor on her side, panting heavily again, semen all over her naked body and some scattered across the floor. Hyoki pants as well, but she's still not done. With that in mind, she walks over and puts her face down, butt up and grabs her butt cheeks.

"W-wait…I came 10 times already…"

"Ehehe! So, have you gotten used to it yet~?" Hyoki giggles.

"Ummmm…"

"Sounds like you still need a little more pushing," the dark haired girl says as she aims her penis to her pussy and immediately jams it inside. "There we go!"

"Stop….stoooop…I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Nonsense, just a bit more and then let's see how you feel~"

The thrusting begins and all Leo can do is let her little sister do as she pleases. It's no use. No matter how many times she tries to protest, Hyoki just won't back down. Leo keeps on receiving more and more of her little sister's penis. And as time went by, the blonde beauty realizes that…it's not so bad after all. From climax after climax, Leo has started to feel very good. There's no need to resist anymore. Lifting her head, she turns toward her little sister with a lewd smile on her face.

"Haaah….haaah…I-I give up…" Leo says. "Please….give me more….it feels so good~!"

Hyoki smiles and thrusts a bit faster and harder. "That's my big sis! I knew you would grow to love it~!"

"Yes….yes, I love it so much! Keep going! Don't stop!" Leo turns back towards the floor, face down.

Hyoki does as her big sister says, continuing to thrust, harder and faster just like before. Leo's violet eyes almost roll at the back of her head with her tongue sticking out, her words being a slur and moans getting higher pitched and louder.

"Leo-onee-sama! Here it comes! Take it...oohhhhh...take it all, my precious big sister!" Hyoki grunts as she gives on last hard thrust to finish it off.

"Hyokii...cumming,...CUMMIIIING!" Leo can't hold back anymore. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure with a weak smile on her face. A flood of semen once again fills inside her pussy, some of it drips on the floor and when Hyoki pulls away, Leo collapses on the floor. Her body twitches as cum pours from her pussy, just like the other ten times Hyoki has ejaculated inside her.

Hyoki crawls next to her big sister, strokes her hair gently and kisses her. "Well done, Leo-onee-sama," she says softly. "I'm very proud of you~"

"Hyoki..." Leo gives a weak smile.

The dark haired girl helps her up just to rest her head on Hyoki's lap and the two share a kiss. However, this doesn't last long when someone bursts through the door.

 **"You! Stop right there!"** Insane Yuyaki shouts, both swords drawn and one of them pointing at Hyoki.

Hyoki scoffs. "Ugh. Just when things are getting so good…"

"Yu-Yuyaki...san?" Leo says weakly.

"Don't worry, Leo-onee-sama," Hyoki says. "I'll handle this."

Insane Yuyaki grits her teeth. **"Just what did you do to my girlfriend, you fiend!? I shall slice your head off!"**

"Haha! Is that all~?" Hyoki draws her laser sword. "I think you're mistaken~"

 **"I think YOU'RE mistaken! Time to die, fool!"** Insane Yuyaki charges at the dark haired girl, but Hyoki skillfully dodges the attack.

Insane Yuyaki stops, swiftly turns around and spins like a tornado, her arms out wide with her swords pointed outward so that the blades cut all of her surroundings. However, Hyoki jumps over the snow haired girl and lands on the other side, making Insane Yuyaki stop again. Gritting her teeth, the snow haried woman charges at Hyoki once again. But the dark haired girl skillfully parries Insane Yuyaki's swings, left, right, up and down. She pushes one of her swords up, making her let go of it and it flies up and lands on its blade, making it stick.

Hyoki spins her sword and then lunges at her with the tip of the laser going to strike at her. Insane Yuyaki dodges it and takes another swing at her, only for her attack to get parried again. Hyoki pushes her sword up again and quickly slashes Yuyaki...twice on the shoulder and waist. Insane Yuyaki grunts as she stumbles away a little, trying to remain standing. She takes a couple more swings, but her attacks get parried over and over again and gets slashed once again, this time on the right arm. Insane Yuyaki grits her teeth as she growls, gripping her sword tightly. Hyoki only chuckles and points her sword at her.

"You're no match for me, Yuyaki~" she says. "Why don't you just give up?"

 **"I won't!"** Insane Yuyaki growls. **"I'll cut you into pieces for the sake of my girlfriend!"**

Before Insane Yuyaki can attack again, a hand gently grips onto her wrist, right where she's holding the sword. Insane Yuyaki turns toward Leo, who is smiling weakly at her, shaking her head.

"D-don't...Yuyaki-san..." she whispers. "Hyoki...Hyoki was just...giving me the experience...I've never had...b-before..."

 **"But...but you..."** Insane Yuyaki cannot find the words due to looking at the condition Leo is in right now.

"It's okay..." Leo says. "It's alright..."

Hyoki uses this distraction to use her ninja speed just to knock out Insane Yuyaki's other sword toward the floor and then pin her to the wall. Yuyaki is back to her shy and timid self in a second and looks around frantically.

"Wh-what...where!?" she squeaks. "Ah...y-you're...Hyoki-san..."

"That's right!" the dark haired girl grins. "And I'm going to give you what I gave my big sis. This will be so much fun~"

"Wh-whaaaa!?" Yuyaki cannot believe what she's hearing. "What do you...m-mean?" She then notices Hyoki's thick cock and gasps in surprise. "E-eehhhhh!? Y-you mean you're a..."

"Futanari, yup~" Hyoki finishes. "Today, you're going to service me just as Leo-onee-sama serviced me upon defeat~"

"Uu…uuuu…" Yuyaki whimpers as she bites her lip. Never in her life she's done this sort of thing before. And it scares her just to see Leo's little sister like this, plus her trying to seduce the shy tanned girl just like she did with the blonde beauty.

Hyoki inches closer to Yuyaki's face, whispering in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll be super gentle with you, Yuyaki. Okay~?"

Yuyaki feels she has no choice. She's trapped and has no way of escaping. All she can do is nod her head, giving Hyoki her consent. This makes the dark haired girl happy and back away, revealing her fully erect penis.

"Very well then! On your knees!" Hyoki commands.

Yuyaki obeys. She stares at the thick throbbing penis in front of her. She swallows hard and reluctantly licks the tip of her penis, little by little before going in circles. She then opens her mouth wide for Hyoki to insert her penis inside her mouth and the dark haired girl gently puts her hand on her head to encourage her to move. Yuyaki does so. Back and forth she goes for just a couple minutes before pulling away and using her tongue again to lick the tip again and then going back to sucking. Hyoki on the other hand, smiles a satisfied smile as she moans a little, gently gripping Yuyaki's head as the snow haired girl keeps on sucking her penis.

"Yeeeesss, that feels soooo gooood~!" Hyoki says happily. "Keep going! Don't stop!"

Yuyaki bobs her head a bit faster, moaning from the thick cock going toward her throat and back. For her, the smell of it is just awful, but she has to endure it for a little while longer. The sucking goes on for a bit longer until Hyoki reaches her limit. She puts both hands on Yuyaki's head, gripping her hair as she shuts her eyes tightly and grits her teeth.

"Ohhhh, I'm gonna blow! Here it comes, Yuyaki! Take it all!" With one last thrust, she shoots a full load inside Yuyaki's mouth, some of the cum dripping on the floor.

Yuyaki pulls away and swallows it all by instinct. "Ah…ahhhh…it tastes…b-bitter…" She holds out her hand below her chin to collect the remaining cum on her hand.

"Hehe! Don't worry, don't worry~" Hyoki assures her. She goes over and gently undresses the tanned girl until she's fully naked. "You'll get used to it soon. Now then, lie down~"

"Eh?"

"Come on, I want to put this in~"

"Eeehhh!?" Yuyaki squeaks. She backs away a little. "W-would that thing…even fit…inside me?"

Hyoki gets on top of her before the tanned girl can go any further. "Stop complaining and let me do this to you." She turns Yuyaki's body around so she's on all fours. "There, that should make things better."

"W-wait! I don't…think it makes things ANY better!" the shy tanned girl turns her head, her face red and her body shakes in fear. "I-I'm scared, Hyoki-san!"

Leo manages to move towards her girlfriend and raises her hand to caress her cheek. "Let her do it, Yuyaki-san. You'll love it, don't worry. Pretty soon, you'll forget about whatever's worrying you."

"That's right~" Hyoki agrees as she grips onto Yuyaki's butt cheeks. "So, I'm putting it in, okay~?"

The thick penis slowly enters her pussy. Yuyaki shuts her eyes tightly and grits her teeth. It feels so tight around her vaginal walls just from the thick cock entering her pussy. And then, when it's all the way in, Yuyaki jerks her head back, her eyes widen in surprise as she feels like gasping for air.

"It's…it's in…!" she breathes.

"Yep! And now I'm going to move," Hyoki says. "Get ready~"

The dark haired girl starts to thrust, slowly and cautiously. Yuyaki's arms are already starting to feel weak and before long, she drops to the floor, face down, her butt still facing up as Hyoki penetrates her with her dick.

"Ahhhh…ahhhh….haaaah…it's….it's so….ahhhhh~!" Yuyaki moans as she clenches her fists on the floor. "It's so strange….I can barely….move!"

"Haaaah….ohhhhh….don't worry~!" Hyoki assures her. "Just a few of these and then let's see how you feel~"

Leo watches Yuyaki getting drilled by Hyoki's dick and smiles a little. She may need a little more encouragement, so she crawls over towards her girlfriend and caresses her cheek again.

"Yuyaki-san…" she says softly.

"Ahhhh…L-Leo-san…haah…aaahh!" The shy tanned girl tries to keep focus on her blonde girlfriend. "I'm…I'm sorry….I couldn't save you…"

"Don't be," Leo shakes her head. "I'm fine. Hyoki just taught me the true meaning of pleasure. And soon, you'll learn it as well. Just relax, okay?"

"O-okay…" Yuyaki understands if Leo has been through it, she'll learn to do the same thing she did.

The pumping keeps on going as Leo and Yuyaki share some passionate kisses here and there just to keep the shy tanned girl calm. It is then that Leo pulls away and Yuyaki whines a little from her lips being parted from her beloved's. Hyoki starts to grip onto Yuyaki's butt cheeks a bit tighter, snapping the snow haired girl out of it and her face gets back on the floor.

"Oh, no! I"m gonna cum! Yuyaki…I'm cummiiiiing!" Hyoki grunts as she pumps faster and harder just a few more times.

"No….no way! You're cumming….inside me…AAAAHHHHH!" Yuyaki arches her back, screaming in pleasure as semen shoots inside her pussy.

By the time Hyoki pulls away, Yuyaki collapses on the floor as the cum drips from her pussy. The snow haired girl pants heavily from her orgasm and so does Hyoki, but she's far from finished. She manages to stand up and take Yuyaki's wrist to make her face her.

"I'm not done yet, Yuyaki," the dark haired girl says. "One ejaculation is not enough to satisfy either of us."

Yuyaki whimpers as she stares at Hyoki's still erect penis. It's going to be a while for sure. And so…for the next few hours or more, Hyoki penetrates Yuyaki's pussy one orgasm after another, from different positions as much as possible just to get more comfortable. And Yuyaki takes it all without any resistance while Leo is watching, masturbating to each and every moment of love making. And during those moments of love making, the shy tanned girl gets used to Hyoki's cock. Like Leo said, it'll feel wonderful as soon as she gets used to it. And indeed it's wonderful. Yuyaki can no longer think about the pain. Instead, it's all pleasure. It feels so good.

Right now, Yuyaki is on Hyoki's lap while the dark haired girl is sitting on her bottom on the floor, legs spread wide and gripping the tanned girl's hips as she helps her move up and down repeatedly. The shy tanned girl has a small lewd smile on her face while making slightly loud high pitched moans. Her hands are on Hyoki's shoulders.

"Ohhh, Yuyaki~" Hyoki says happily. "This is just so enjoyable having sex with you~!"

"Yeeesss…yesss…" Yuyaki replies as she hugs the small girl. "I love your thing…it feels soooo gooood…please….I don't care…just please…cum inside me….all you want…I want more of it…"

"Ehehehe~! As you wish!" Hyoki then moves her hips to thrust harder and faster while guiding Yuyaki to hump faster as well.

"Ohhhh…aahhhh….yess…I'm gonna cum soon…" Yuyaki moans.

"Me too!" the dark haired girl says. "Let's finish this!"

Leo masturbates faster as well. The three of them finally reach their final orgasm, arching their backs and screaming in pleasure. While semen pours inside Yuyaki's pussy, love juices squirt out from Leo's pussy. All of them have smiles on their faces, satisfied with what they have done to each other and themselves.

 ****Later****

Hyoki sits on Leo's bed, her chin on her hand with a smile of satisfaction while looking down at her two servants.

"Yes, that's it~" Hyoki says. "Keep it coming, you two. You're doing wonderful~"

Leo and Yuyaki are on both sides of Hyoki's cock, licking each side with effort. Up and down they go and it makes Hyoki very happy. She pets the two of them like puppies.

"I love you, Leo-onee-sama…Yuyaki~" Hyoki coos. "Both of you are great."

Leo and Yuyaki pull away for a moment to look at the dark haired girl, smiling back at her.

"Thank you, Hyoki/-san~" they both say in unison.

 **A/N: Whew! That took a lot, but it was worth it! It's clearly not very easy to write lemons as long as this. I know it takes a lot of time and effort, but still. That's why I don't write lemons all that much unless I really put my mind to it. Hehe~!**

 **A-anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this and long and detailed reviews are appreciated. One sentence or word reviews aren't gonna cut it after all my hard work.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
